Remote monitoring of animal patients enables veterinarians to track wellness information over time such that the veterinarian can identify issues that may not be evident when the animal visits the veterinarian's office. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide improved systems and methods for collecting and displaying animal wellness information for a plurality of animal patients to veterinarian professionals. Such systems and methods may also desirably provide improved means for efficiently operating a veterinary practice.